Beginning Again
by SpringSkies
Summary: They were young back then. It was a mistake they had when they were young. Now, ten years later, smarter and wiser...time and fate had decided to bring them to each other's paths again...another time to see how it unfolds now


The front door of the Kousaka-Sonoda household opened with a loud bang. Umi walked inside the apartment with a downcasted Honoka trailing behind.

She had messed up again. Umi got mad again. They were going to fight again.

So many 'agains' Honoka did not like to have done.

Yet she had.

Her right hand caressed her neck, the band around her ring finger shining in the light. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, where her wife of one year was downing a whole bottle of cold water down her hot throat. Honoka felt a pang in her chest, seeing her wife grown infuriated of her _again._

"U-Umi-chan, I can explain," she stuttered, the aura around Umi was scaring her, it always had. It was something that never changed in the years they have been together.

Umi whipped her head to Honoka and glared icily, "Explain what? Explain how you forgot to get reservations for our date?"

"C-Come on Umi-chan it was an accident," Honoka dryly chuckled trying to rub off the growing tension between them.

Umi frowned. Honoka's playing this as a joke again. The girl hated these types of frustration and in turn, it frustrated her. The Honoka she loved, she confessed to, was straightforward, yet she cannot see that girl in this one anymore.

"Hah," the twenty-one-year-old blunette scoffed, "An accident you say, just like those past 'accidents' Honoka? Are you kidding me?"

"U-Umi-chan...that's not fair,"

The writer stared at her blankly before walking away. No mere word said. She groaned and plopped on the coach, Honoka is getting on her nerves again with her excuses. She didn't want to cause more problems, she'll just do a bit of silent treatment and everything will be okay tomorrow, _again._ She was exhausted from her work, passing her deadlines and all. She had expected a nice dinner in that restaurant but alas, Honoka forgot _again._ It was driving her insane. _How could someone be such an idiot? She's old enough now..._

Umi stared into space, her eyes showing sadness as she thought those words. _It was a bit wrong of me though..._

Prior to that, she wasn't the only one who was frustrated.

Honoka was too.

What if it was her fault that she forgot the reservations? She was exhausted from her day from work; running around, going to screenings and auditions and this is what she gets when she's home. Home is something that gives love and care right? For Honoka, the line between home and a structured house is getting blurred.

She doesn't know anymore.

If Umi had taken the initiative to remind her, then they wouldn't be in _these_ situations right? She should have known her better. They should have known each other better than anyone else, having lived together for a year.

Her head started hurting _again,_ and it's because of Umi _again._ It hurt a lot, a few more minutes and she would have fainted but it didn't even hold a single flicker to the burning she felt deep in her chest.

The previous feeling of guilt, sadness, and pain over Umi's anger had turned to her _own_ anger.

Why is she always the one to chase Umi?

Why is it always her that looks hurt?

Why is it always her who had to beg for forgiveness?

Every day they fight. Every day Umi always had a problem with her. She was sick of it. _What am I thinking being weak here?_

Umi had broken her.

It was her turn to break Umi off too.

Honoka strode loudly to Umi's home office and took some manuscripts from Umi's stack. Umi had gone to their room earlier on, as it took her a lot of time before deciding on this. Well, her _anger_ deciding on this. She walked into the door and stood in front of the girl who was changing out of her white long-sleeved blouse.

"Honoka," she called out. _I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to leave everything to you._

Yet Umi was a quarter-second too late.

 _ **Crkkk!**_

Her eyes widened in shock, watching the manuscripts she had worked so hard for, torn in front of her like it was nothing. The inked paper fell on the floor soundless; contrary to Umi's voice, "Are you kidding me Honoka?! I worked all weekend for that!"

"Oh really?" Honoka raised an eyebrow, "Afte treating me like the most incompetent person in the world this is what you get, won't another weekend cut for it?"

Umi bore a hole into Honoka's skull, figuratively. It was never that easy. Being a writer. Being in a relationship with a _'child'._

Umi wanted to throw something. She wanted to rip something. Anything.

She turned to her side and saw the one glass trophy Honoka received since she started being a rookie idol. Mindlessly, she held it harshly between her grasp.

And she slammed it to the floor, the glass shards spreading on the floor. Honoka stared at the memento of her greatest achievement so far. Well, the remains of her memento. She cursed under her breath.

"That trophy is one big fat lie!" Umi shouted unconsciously, "The only thing you're ever good at is being a big fat idiot!"

"And you should quit being a writer, a dictator suits you more you know," she smirked, "Ordering people around like they're dogs, isn't that your specialty? Letting someone else do your work for you, amazing!"

"Why you-!" Umi snarled and left their room, wanting to damage Honoka a bit more.

Honoka had similar plans. They were both crazy, they had both lost their reasoning as they started breaking each other's belongings.

Umi held Honoka's favorite designer handbag, a gift given to her as she didn't have much to buy it herself and took out her scissors, "I'll be adding some style, here," she cut a hole, "here," and another, "and here, voila!" she grinned sarcastically.

Honoka had held Umi's prized signed books and placed them in the sink, "Your books need a cleaning, Umi-chan, they're such an eyesore."

"You're such an eyesore,"

"You're a big fat sea monster," Honoka threw one of the soaked books to Umi's direction, hitting the girl's bare shoulder.

"Says the wannabe idol who eats more carbs than an animal!"

Honoka took a step back, that hurt more than she expected it to. _Wannabe idol._ Even Umi, starting to come to her senses, was taken aback by her words that she wanted to take it back and apologize but right now they are at a point where there is no return. What had been said cannot be taken back anymore.

Honoka slapped her, "I _am_ an idol! I'm doing my best to be the best there is!" It hurt her so much because she knew deep down that she was one. A girl who auditioned to countless agencies yet not one had taken her in but she was determined, to reach her dreams with the person she loved the most. Now, she's not sure if that someone is Sonoda Umi.

The two of them continued on aggravating each other. Tearing apart everything the other held dear.

Tearing their relationship apart until it was reduced to the band that once symbolized their eternal love for one another.

"Tss," the archer's bitterness from earlier slowly seeped back in, "The best? The only thing you're good at is messing up people's lives!" Umi threw a lampshade from across the room, almost hitting Honoka by the cheek.

Shocked and crying Honoka lashed out, "I hate you so much Umi-chan!"

"I hate you more!"

 ** _Crash!_**

Honoka and Umi turned to the sound. What used to be hanging on the wall of their room was now trampled. They wouldn't have minded it...if it wasn't for that portrait. Their still-image during their wedding day a year ago. Two twenty-year-olds smiling at the camera so happily, holding each other close by the waist. Both wearing gowns, tinted with blue and orange respectively. A bouquet of orange blossoms and roses.

The bouquet of eternal love and joy.

Smiles that was etched on the photo for all eternity, where was it now? It was on the floor, surrounded by a broken frame and shards of thin glass and a torn paper.

Their parents, no, everyone said they shouldn't rush into it but the two believed they would last forever. Two naive college students believing in something that never existed in the first place. Who would have known that forever only lasted for six years of being together? Yes, everyone was right, they were still too young. There was still so many things they did not know.

They were both children.

They were both naive.

They weren't ready for the married life.

Honoka looked to Umi. Umi stared back at her. Their eyes were filled with emotions, emotions that were no longer familiar to each other. Emotions that had slipped from the biggest argument that ruined them.

"What happened to us Honoka?" Umi muttered, not to Honoka but mostly to herself. They used to be so hopelessly in love, always losing themselves in the other's gaze. Umi used to stare into Honoka's eyes for so long and never grow tired but now...the flames had died down.

Honoka used to...Umi used to...they both used to...everything was gone.

Honoka's eyes used to be...something that gave her reassurance that everything will be alright. Umi's eyes used to be something that gave her a feeling of security, 'as long as Umi-chan's there with me everything is alright!' was her mentality.

Honoka's eyes were no longer those for Umi. She knew she wasn't that to Honoka either.

Sadly, they were both right.

That love...that love _was_ something sacred for the two of them and Umi thought deep down she only kept Honoka around as company, what else would explain this messed up relationship of theirs?

A home was torn to nothing.

Both of them were broken.

They no longer saw each other as a significant other.

"I don't know," Honoka thought back, to all those fairy tales she read as a child. They were just fairy tales but she believed it. Umi was her prince charming and she was the damsel in distress and they'll live happily ever after.

No, this is the reality.

There is no such thing as a happy ending without any problems along the way...and they won't ever know how their happily ever after would end.

This fight was the end. The fight that was the worst of all their previous ones. They vowed to stick together during their wedding day...and now where are they now? Falling apart and disappearing into nothingness.

They had everything before together, yet now they had taken everything away from each other.

Honoka's voice shook as she uttered the words, "the world was ours Umi-chan...I...I think we should find a new world..."

"..."

Honoka glanced at the space around them. Broken glass. Torn leather and soaked paper. It was a complete disaster, "Something...something less destructive," she choked into a sob and Umi immediately went to her side and hugged her.

They were still friends after all right? There was a cloud of uncertainty in their minds.

"You mean..." Umi whispered, a tear dropping silently, "something better than this...something better than us..."

Maybe they were not really meant to be. Maybe it was just a phase as Umi had stopped thinking about Honoka as a lover. Honoka too stopped thinking of Umi like that long before she realized it. Maybe she didn't really care about Umi, maybe Umi wanted too much out of her, maybe she wanted Umi to be the Umi she had in mind.

The Sonoda Umi and Kousaka Honoka from the past are no more than pictures of the past, gone in time.

They were the people they probably wanted.

It's useless now, the candle's life has now ended.

It was time to end it.

Honoka knew. Umi knew.

"Let's get a divorce," they said in unison.

It was time to start anew.

* * *

 **Sooo! I just wanted to get this one out lol xD I'll update VvsW next week or next next week since my exams are coming up (again). Please leave reviews! I'd want to read your thoughts of this short fanfic! BTW it's not the end yet, I'm not that mean to HonoUmi shippers as I am a shipper myself hehehe.**


End file.
